


Tastes Like Strawberries And Whip Cream

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Spin the Bottle, silly drunk kisses and lots of shots, very heavy alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't think that a room full of drunk scientists celebrating the start of their project funding will start playing spin the bottle the second the opportunity arises but Al didn't think Gushie could drink 5 shots in one minute either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Strawberries And Whip Cream

You don't think that a room full of drunk scientists celebrating the start of their project funding will start playing spin the bottle the second the opportunity arises but Al didn't think Gushie could drink 5 shots in one minute either. Honestly the thing he's most surprised about is that not only are they drinking not so classy alcohol (the champagne was only for the start of the party) but Sam is drinking with them. He was actually the one who challenged Gushie to the liver destroying disaster he'd just seen.

Not everyone is playing the game with them, some are still at the bar chatting or drinking, but there are a few circles of people near the lounge area. Sam and Al are sitting with their backs against a red couch a few of their co-workers around them.

Verbena's sitting across from them, the colored party lights highlighting her dark skin. She spins the empty blue glass bottle first, it used to be filled with whip cream flavored vodka; a delicacy that while Al could understand the allure of, had never much desired.

It spun and spun but for all his finger crossing, landed on the cute little intern in their circle. He's blushing as he runs a hand through his curly caramel hair that's longer on the top than the sides. Verbena shifts to her knees and leans forward, placing a delicate plum tinged kiss on the boys cheek, leaving a light imprint of lipstick.

The boy spun the bottle, his fingers moving with surprising dexterity for someone who's obviously sloppy drunk. The cap points towards one of the more senior scientists, a man with raven hair that's graying at the temples. He's about as handsome as older men come and looks like the poster boy for some 1950's cigarette advertisement (though everyone here knows that he doesn't smoke).

Al chuckles to himself a little, getting ready for the embarrassment that's to come. It never does, instead of blushing and stuttering and mumbles of “I'm not gay...”, the two meet in the middle in what appears to be a very simple, very average kiss.

Sam leans over a little, “They've been flirting back and forth every time Victor (the intern) has to bring in that floor's mail. Honestly, I think they might be dating.” Al settles himself back into his spot to see who's up on the roster next.

Rounds pass, he gets a few kisses on the cheek and a couple on the lips but nothing important happens. Someone comes by with a tray full of fruit-y, overly sweet flavored shots to make sure no one sobers up. Al drinks a few, just a little too drunk to care that they aren't really his type of drink.

Sam gets a kiss from a pretty girl with sharp pointed eyeliner and long black hair. It's quick and neither person seems horribly excited about it, which Al later finds out is because the girl has a girlfriend and isn't too fond of men all together. That's not what's interesting though, it's what happens after that's the story that all who remember will be telling for years.

Sam spins the bottle, it swirls around the floor gradually slowing. It stops, cap pointing dead at Al. It's spot on, there's no shoving this into the person next to him, fate has chosen him and him alone. There's a few giggles from the group, people who know that Al's a total ladies man and a little behind the times at that.

There's a moment of suspense, a moment where it seems like all other noise stops, the atmosphere feels like it's inhaling, preparing itself. Al turns towards his friend, everything still in an odd stasis, teetering on the verge of something and as cliched as it sounds, time seems to slow.

That bubble of hesitations seems to pop, time speeding up again, music exploding back into the air, the inhale turns to the first note of a song. In an instant, Sam's left hand is cupping the back of his neck, his right cradling his jaw. There's a slight pull, urging him forward upward all in the same fluid motion that clashes their lips together.

Sam's lips taste like strawberries and whipped cream and probably not the real deal. Al bets that most of the sickly sweet taste came from bright colored bottles behind the bar. Not all of it, though. There's an extra little hint of coconut cream that Al thinks might be lip balm. Maybe he'll kiss him again when he's sober to find out. Wait, no! No no no no nope. Sam releases his neck and leans back from the kiss, giving Al a sly smile that speaks of some not so choir boy approved thoughts.

He'd be right on Sam for being gay if it weren't for his own internal crisis boiling in his head. He wasn't attracted to men, was he. Sweet Jesus, he was. Sam placed a hand on the inside of Al's knee that was furthest from him and leaned towards him.

“You're bisexual and we've both known this for a very long time,” he whispered, giving the knee a soft pat. “Remember the time that the building's air conditioner broke? No straight man looks at another guy who's shirtless like that.” His thumb rubbed at the lower thigh lazily.

Al chuckled a little. “It was really the short shorts that bothered me...” he replied, giving Sam's side a playful nudge with his elbow. His lips are certainly loose from how many drinks he's had and internally he knows that liquid courage is helping him take this event better than he normally would. “Come on, move you're arm, I gotta spin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me forever to get around to topping this thing off! It sat about 99% finished in my folder for a long time... Thanks for reading this! I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment, I'd love to hear what you think and have a nice day!


End file.
